


媚💊

by PeiNi



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 已交往设定，ts35+，pp25+内容如题
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	媚💊

你又搞什么鬼？”

“我怎么了吗？你这样的大家都争着抢着，何必我多费事呢。是吧，宝贝。”

“鬼才信你的话，待会你离我远一点。”

“看我心情吧，我高兴了，说不定就听你话了。”

“喂！不要乱摸啊！快起床，上班要迟到了啊！老色鬼，快下去！”

“既然待会不能碰，不如现在让我摸个够吧，亲爱的。”

“…啊哈…混蛋！”

————

今天是彼得第一天正式工作，就算这样说，他也知道托尼干了什么。他为了避免托尼不分主次，不分昼夜的骚扰他，特意没有应聘他所在的研究所，结果……自己还是进来了。不过，彼得交际能力不能算太好，有托尼这么一个“熟人”对他工作起步的帮助还是蛮大的，如果能排除掉他隔三岔五对他在公共场所过分的亲密。

办公室里空调热风吹的他面色泛红，就算是只穿了衬衫和白大褂也让他身上有些冒汗。彼得起身准备出去透透气，哪想他刚有动静，托尼的视线就盯上了他。他瞪了托尼一眼，示意他不要跟出来。

可怜的孩子还指望托尼能听他的话，对他来说不在他人面前过分就是最大的限度了。彼得前脚出去，后脚托尼就跟了上去。

“你在家怎么答应我的！”

彼得听到身后传来的脚步声，想也没想就觉得是托尼，转身人都没看清，话音却已落下。后方的人被这突如其来的一句话吓得脚步一顿，那人疑惑的同时彼得看清了刚刚自己喊话的对象，出大事了，那个人不是托尼而是和他们一间办公室的同事！！！

“对不起！！我认错人了！真的是太对不起了，吓到您了！”

“没事，我先走了，托尼拜托我出来送点东西。“

“好的，辛苦您了。”

彼得懊悔自己可能是太敏感了，但是就在他准备继续走到前面窗口透风时，他好像看到一个人影消失在不远处的拐角。彼得给那事一搞，也就不再想着什么散心什么透风了，他转身就回了办公室，刚进门就看见托尼倚在桌子上冲他笑。托尼确实出来了，同事也是他故意支出去的，不过他没走远，只是站在那个拐角，看着彼得出糗。

“回来了？“

“回来了。“

彼得经过托尼身边使出吃奶的劲“恶狠狠“地又瞪了他一眼，没想到却被托尼一把拉了回来，整个人都撞在了托尼的怀里。托尼把彼得搂在怀里，摩挲着抬起他的下巴。

“宝贝，用刚刚的眼神多瞪我几下。“

彼得可从来没让托尼失望过，他还真就又瞪了几下。他听见托尼说了句真可爱，随后想要反驳的嘴就被托尼堵上了，他慌忙地推开托尼。

“万一待会有人回来怎么办？“

“哦，你说他啊，我让他送完东西直接下班了。“

“你让他下班？“

“是啊，我们在一起这么多年你不会不知道这个地方是我家的吧。不对，现在是我们家的。“

“你也没告诉我啊！“

“你又没问我。“

————

这上班的几个星期里，他深刻的意识到自己根本玩不过那个男人，几年前什么样，现在还是什么样，托尼总是想方设法的捉弄他。

“亲爱的，明天有个事，要请你帮个忙。“

“你能有什么事要我帮忙。“

“明天你就知道了。“

不知为何，彼得内心升起一股恶寒，这个老色鬼肯定没安好心。果然，夜晚的托尼出乎寻常的安静，这可是之前彼得求之不得的安稳，可以好好睡个觉，普通的道一声晚安。

这大概是是暴风雨前的宁静。

“宝贝，晚安好梦。“

————

“起床了，宝贝。“

“嗯……知道了……“

这个夜晚彼得睡得并不安稳，他有点不习惯，没有托尼的小动作，他甚至睡不着觉。

“Mr.Stark……今天到底要干嘛啊？“

彼得到现在还有些迷迷糊糊的，从起床到上班都被托尼伺候板正的。他坐在椅子上，托尼递给他一个小瓶子，从里面倒出来一粒药片。

“吃了它。“

“这是什么东西？“虽然嘴上这么问，但是彼得还是很乖的把药片咽了。

“新药，拿你试试。“

“你拿我当小白鼠嘛！！“彼得听了直接从椅子上弹了起来，他想扯着托尼的衣领和他理论一番，亏他还那么相信托尼，居然拿他当小白鼠。

“你是我最爱的小白兔，我怎么会害你呢，亲爱的。“

彼得不过才走几步，双腿就有些支撑不住的往下倒。托尼抓住彼得的手腕将他抱了起来，看着怀里靠着自己面色潮红的人，不由得轻笑出声。

“药效比我想得要快很多啊。”

空留无人门敞的办公室，他抱着彼得大步的走向他的私人实验室。天气还尚未回暖，金属的操作台更是冰冷，托尼让彼得躺在操作台上，凉气透过单薄的衣裳，亲近着他的肌肤。托尼慢慢的解开彼得的扣子，指尖从喉结划到小腹，彼得战栗地弓起腰。在药力的作用下，彼得的西裤早已被性器顶起，托尼用力揉了一下，彼得拽着他的手臂颤抖的蜷了起来。

“…哈啊……不要……”

“这么快就去了么，宝贝。”

“还不是你害的…啊啊……不要咬我耳朵！”

听到这话，托尼舔着彼得的耳廓，由轻到重的从耳尖咬到耳垂，手大肆的抚摸着胸膛，在这双重刺激下，彼得一颤一颤的喘息着。皮带被解开，西裤被扯下，只有湿掉的内裤还紧扒在身上，性器粘粘着精液从中悄悄探头。

彼得羞耻的用双臂挡住自己的脸，托尼拿开了他的手臂，亲吻着他的面庞，扒掉了彼得下体最后的遮掩。他从白大褂的口袋里掏出了手套，这可是他精心准备的道具，他小心的戴上手套，脱下外套垫在彼得的身下。手指的表面并不是光滑的，颗粒状的凸起磨蹭在穴口周围，揉过会阴摸向渗出淫液的性器，将残留在身体上的精液涂抹均匀。

“那是什么…嗯啊……”

“是会让你舒服的东西哦。”

手指轻轻的探进湿润的后穴，彼得扭动着腰肢，手指立马被温暖柔软的肠道包裹着，托尼在里面按揉着，凸起的表面刺激着敏感的穴肉。一根，两根，三根的进入很快就找到了属于彼得的那个敏感区域。在彼得适应的情况下，手指更加剧烈的抽插。彼得充满性欲的叫声回荡在狭小的实验室内。

托尼抚摸着彼得平坦的小腹，“感受到了吗？待会这种感觉会更加强烈的，好好感受着。”

他扯开自己的皮带，露出自己按捺许久的性器，他抽出手指，上面满是透明的液体，他将难耐的性器挤入穴口，诚实的身体在媚药的催促下紧缩着肠道。托尼开始轻微的抽送，他扶起彼得，撇开他额前的碎发，吻上他的额头，眼尾，面颊，最后充满侵占性的深吻。肠道里的性器有规律的顶弄着，湿软的甬道里分泌出越来越多的液体。

托尼抱起彼得坐在了实验室的椅子上，彼得整个人使不上劲瘫软的靠在托尼的肩上。托尼按着他的腰整根坐入，这个体位让他进入的更深，彼得仰着头近乎嘶哑的尖叫出来，托尼的手臂从后面环住他，防止他仰下去。另外一只手揉捏着挺立的乳头，嘴里牙齿轻捻着另外一个。

“要去了...Mr.Stark.....啊嗯！”

“乖，要去几次都可以。”

托尼掰过彼得的脸，吻过他流泪泛红的眼角。彼得的手死死地环在托尼的身后，在托尼猛烈地攻势下产生的巨大快感让他合不上嘴，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角流下，彼得发出的尖叫和呻吟都被托尼的吻堵在了嘴中。交合的地方变得湿软不堪，'扑哧'的水声，红肿的穴口肠肉被顺着卷出，带出的液体滴在椅子上。

“Mr.Stark....我快不行了....”

“我会一直陪你到最后的。”

————

“宝贝！起床吃饭啦！”

“嘶.....不要！！”彼得想要用胳膊撑起自己，但是尝试了几次都失败了。

“不吃饭对身体不好哦。”

“到底是谁害的啊！！！是我不想吃饭的嘛！啊....好痛....”

“好啦，我端过来喂你吃，今天就不去上班了。”托尼把饭放在了床头柜上，“待会吃完，我帮你揉揉。”

“别碰我，老色鬼，下次再也不会中你的邪了！”

“真的吗？”

“明知故问，哼！”


End file.
